1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap-hook or a link with a generally C-shaped body and a gate that is used to prevent the hook or link from accidentally releasing ropes or other items held within the C-shaped body. More particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a carabiner having a locking mechanism that resists unwanted opening of the gate.
2. Known Art
There are many uses for snap hooks and carabiners, which are simply snap-hooks with a generally C-shaped body. One common use for these devices includes the retention of ropes or support rings within the mouth or C-shaped body of the hook in order to support a person in the event of a fall. A significant problem associated with carabiners has been the prevention of the inadvertent opening of the carabiner""s gate. The opening of the gate, which can result in the accidental release of the ropes or support rings, is often caused by the accidental wrapping or twisting of the ropes or rings around the outside of the gate and C-shaped body, causing the gate to open if the rope or rings press against the outside of the gate.
Examples of attempts at resolving the problem associated with the undesired opening of a carabiner gate can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 5,608,953 to Petzl et al. and U.S. Pat. No. 5,791,025 to Maurice et al. These devices include a spring-loaded sliding, rotating lock mechanism that covers the connection between the gate and the nose of the C-shaped body of the carabiner, so as to prevent the inadvertent release of the gate from the nose of the C-shaped body. In order to prevent unwanted opening of the gate, these devices include a pushbutton that must be pressed in order to allow the lock mechanism to rotate. A significant problem associated with this type of mechanism is that the pushbutton needs to be concealed in order to prevent accidental release of the lock mechanism. Accordingly, the structure that is used to conceal the pushbutton makes the device difficult to operate.
Accordingly, there remains a need for a carabiner-type snap or safety hook that includes a locking mechanism that is easy to use.
There remains a need for a carabiner-type safety hook or snap hook that includes an intuitive release mechanism.
It has been discovered that the problems left unanswered by known art can be solved by providing a carabiner having a gate with a locking mechanism that includes:
a cylindrical locking element that must be rotated in order to release the gate;
a guide pin that extends from the gate; and
a guide that cooperates with the guide pin, the guide including a jogged portion that prevents free rotation of the cylindrical locking element.
Additionally, the cylindrical locking element of the disclosed carabiner can be opened single handedly by pulling the cylindrical locking element towards the palm of the user and turning the cylindrical locking element as it is pulled or moved along the gate.